Since acquiring the historic monographic and serials collection of the Population Research Center in 1988, the Sheatsley Library has supported the research mission of the PRC through its collection and through its services. The transfer of materials from the Population Research Center was intended to provide improved physical and intellectual access to important demographic and statistical materials, to provide more efficiently for continued collection development in these areas, and to bring a wide range of professional library services directly to the associates of the PRC. These long term goals have been met, and provide the context in which the Sheatsley Library seeks to refine and expand its mission to the PRC. The continuing goals of the Sheatsley Library in service to the PRC are . to acquire materials in support of the full range of scholarship pursued by PRC associates; . to improve both the level of bibliographic control of these materials and their accessibility through development of the Library's online cataloging and circulation systems, . continually to refine and expand our knowledge of critical materials available to researchers, particularly electronically and through the Internet, and . to advise, instruct, and assist researchers in the use of critical resources and tools, particularly those available on the World Wide Web, and to mediate the use of such tools where appropriate.